the_legends_of_the_mytheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Shamanism
Shamanism is the method to religion common in Northren, particular to the Geron peoples. It is the veneration of ancestors gone, and the worship of natural spirits, and practice of internal magics. In their style of religion, every natural being has a tie to nature, and a tie to the spirits, both of which can be tapped as a reservoir. They also believe that Northren is the gateway to the other realms, as seen by the light bridges, the auroras that only appear above the north pole. They also believe that the Liggen Man named Ulfr of Yor ascended to godhood and saved Yggdrasil from the destruction of the demons. After marrying the life-god, Farea, he became the god of men, Arden, and his children the wards of the realms. There are many aspects of shamanism, many of which evolve around emotion. The calling and controlling of emotion is the energy of magic, therefore the warriors that tap into their barbarian rage draw upon the powers of anger to make them more powerful. This is, of course, the old ways of the religion and modern understanding of magic has fragmented the practice into two paths- the arcane as an art, and the arcane as a divine force granted by the ancestors and the spirits. However, in both branches of thinking, the word kunna exists: it means to both know and understand by heart, and to know and understand the heart. Magic is the changing of the conscious according to will. Shamans are responsible for delivering the dead to their realms, and to contacting them for protection of a village, or to bring good weather. Although a soul goes to an afterlife, the spirit remains in the world as an entity left behind, as a tether to those they left behind. This spirit can become attuned to aspects of nature, or to their descendants. Servants In the case of Arden, Farea, and the children, servants are selected from the mortal realm, before or after they have died. Mortals that fit their profile, and are exemplary in their aspects are selected to be a servant in Vaskrheim after they have died, or are selected to carry out a divine mission in the material realm while still alive. Farea will often have maidens as servants, Arden will have the strongest warriors, Magni may have the greatest intellectuals, and so on. Church Shamanism isn't a religion that is state enforced, or even centrally worshiped. Congregations are mostly seen at burial sites, or in shrines. Sometimes, however, a hearth-home will be built in a sizable settlement. A hearth-home recognizes all figures within the pantheon, and the caretakers serve as lore keepers, guardians, and teachers. Although a hearth-home recognizes all creatures in the pantheon, only the spirits, and the ancestors Farea, Arden and their children are venerated. It is not uncommon to find a small shrine by the road, or in a relevant establishment for one of the children of Arden and Farea. It is very uncommon to find a temple, or hearth home dedicated to any singular entity in the pantheon, especially the children. Worshipers Worshipers typically practice the religion in daily lives. Asking the spirits for a good harvest, or the strength needed to win a fight. Anyone who looks to their ancestors for aid is considered a shaman. Holy Text The sagas. Hundreds of feet of scrolls or tapestry held in hearth-homes that recount the creation myth, and the saga of Arden and other historical figures. The Shaman Pantheon Founders Farea, Arden Children Magni, Cenrick, Stigr, Radulf, Tyr, Torgny, Sindri, Dagr, Torhild The Spirits Ancestors, Hel, The Architect, Earth, Sky, Magron Dragons Nidhoggr, Thrallr, Welkind, Lesser Dragons Giants Ichor, Ice Giant Demons Demon King, Greater Demons The Primordials Mid, Gan, Nur, Vis, Vhonir, Icreus, Ichor, Nox